


告白

by Rapunzel_Pace



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, thranduil's gossip, two fools in secret love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapunzel_Pace/pseuds/Rapunzel_Pace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>埃尔隆德再次提出请求瑟兰迪尔假扮自己的男朋友，而瑟兰迪尔对此已经厌倦。或许这是最后一次……</p>
            </blockquote>





	告白

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次用AO3，如果我哪里写错了，比如tag什么的，请告诉我，谢谢

　　“这是你第几次要我假扮你男朋友了？”

　　刚从被子里爬起来的瑟兰迪尔揉了揉乱七八糟的金发，阴沉着一张精致的脸，从饮水机里给坐在沙发上的黑发男人接了杯白开水。

　　“等我五分钟。”

　　五分钟后，洗漱一番神清气爽的瑟兰迪尔也差不多散去了起床气，虽然还穿着那件红棕色暗花的睡袍，但是精神状态看上去好多了。给自己倒了一杯多维宁，瑟兰迪尔施施然走到沙发跟前，问道：“这次又是谁逼你去相亲，埃尔隆德？”

　　埃尔隆德皱了皱眉头：“我和你说过很多次了，瑟兰，不要起来就喝酒，本来你的胃就不好——即使现在已经是下午四点了也不行。”

　　“别打岔，我还和你说过以后不要找我假扮你男朋友呢！”瑟兰迪尔不耐烦地瞪了埃尔隆德一眼，“你自己算算这是第几次了？现在整个惠灵顿联合大学都在盛传，默克伍德学院的院长、长得比女人还好看的瑟兰迪尔教授，是瑞文戴尔学院医学部教研室主任埃尔隆德教授的男朋友。托你的福，从本科毕业之后，我就没约会过。”

　　埃尔隆德只是无声地笑了笑，抬手从瑟兰迪尔的手中接过了酒杯，放在钢化玻璃的茶几上。在面对瑟兰迪尔的时候，他一贯都是温吞吞的好脾气，这次也不例外。谁让他们是竹马竹马的交情呢？而且，他挺不喜欢瑟兰迪尔把“比女人还漂亮”这个词挂在嘴边，虽然他百分之百肯定瑟兰迪尔只有在面对他的时候才会这么说。这个词听起来很刺耳，好像瑟兰迪尔的价值就寄托在这张脸上似的。

　　埃尔隆德替瑟兰迪尔抱不平，他抱怨过这些人见识短浅，看不到瑟兰迪尔在学术上的成就；同时又觉得有些惭愧，如果不是自己一而再再而三要瑟兰迪尔帮这种忙，这些流言蜚语也不会传了这么多年都没消停下来。没想到这点愧疚之情被瑟兰迪尔揪住不放，心情不好就翻出来说一说，刺上自己一刺。然而埃尔隆德只能乖乖地忍着，毕竟瑟兰迪尔说的全都是事实，他无从反驳。

　　因此在瑟兰迪尔发着脾气抱怨的时候，埃尔隆德也只是回答道：“我只能承担一半的责任，你又不喜欢女人。”

　　“我是不喜欢女人，可是我受不了的是每次盖拉德丽尔校长看到我都没有好脸色！这全都是因为你！你知不知道我申报经费的时候有多困难！”

　　“你又提这件事，我当时怎么知道凯勒布里安是盖拉德丽尔校长的女儿。”埃尔隆德心虚地转移了视线，这件事确实是他的错。当年和凯勒布里安相亲的时候埃尔隆德以为她只是盖拉德丽尔校长介绍的普通姑娘，所以想都没想就把瑟兰迪尔拉过来解救自己于水火之中了。没办法，谁让他也不喜欢女人。

　　瑟兰迪尔毫不在乎气质地翻了个白眼，一屁股坐在埃尔隆德身边：“所以无论我喜不喜欢女人都不能代表我不需要约会，我也要有私人感情生活的好不好！”

　　埃尔隆德端起细长的直筒玻璃杯喝了一口水，说道：“可是，除了你我也找不到别人来帮忙了。再说这次不是假扮男朋友，我只是需要一名男伴而已。”说着，埃尔隆德拿出了烫金压花的邀请函，放在透明锃亮到一个手印都没有的茶几上，指尖轻轻向前一推，邀请函就滑到瑟兰迪尔面前。

　　“第三届中土大学高等学术论坛交流会暨合作研发课题揭牌仪式？”嫌弃地看了看邀请函上花里胡哨的字体，瑟兰迪尔问道，“中土所有的大学都要参加吗？为什么我没有邀请函？”

　　因为给你邀请函你也不会去。埃尔隆德没有胆量把这句话说出来，只能暗地里腹诽一句，却还得找个理由来解释：“这不写着‘合作’研发课题。只有参与了合作研发课题的教授才有邀请函，你不是一直都在做独立课题吗，当然不可能给你。”

　　“什么合作研发课题？我怎么没听说过？”瑟兰迪尔一脸“你在撒谎”的表情。

　　又来了……埃尔隆德挫败地捂住额头，耐心地解释道：“你还记不记得上次孤山研究院还派人过来和你谈合作研发的事？就是那个，也不知道你哪根筋不对，嫌弃人家的课题学术性不高商业性太浓就算了，还嫌弃人家派来的代表长得矮！你知不知道索林可是孤山研究院的副院长！”

　　瑟兰迪尔一脸的后知后觉：“他叫索林？他爷爷是不是孤山研究院的院长？”

　　“人家可不是靠家族关系才爬上去的。索林挺有两下子的，这两年孤山研究院可拿到不少专利。”埃尔隆德不赞同地说道。

　　可是很明显，瑟兰迪尔想的跟他想的根本不是一回事：“怪不得他长得那么矮，他爷爷长得就矮……我说怎么看他那么眼熟，他家一定有长不高的遗传基因……”

　　“嘿，我说。”埃尔隆德不得不打断瑟兰迪尔已经跑偏的思路，“我不是来和你讨论索林长得矮不矮的，我在问你和不和我一起去。”

　　“学术交流会还要我和你一起去？我还有几篇本科生的论文没看呢。”瑟兰迪尔皱着眉头很不情愿的样子。

　　“本科生的论文而已，加起来还不到两万字吧，给你一下午的时间足够了。”埃尔隆德示意他打开邀请函仔细看，“白天是学术交流会，傍晚举行揭牌仪式，然后紧接着有一个晚宴。”

　　“你怎么不去找历史系的甘道夫？我看你平时和他走得都挺近的。哦对了，你那个叫林迪尔的助教也可以啊，他长得又挺好看，上次我看见好几个小姑娘一直跟着他直到教师宿舍呢。”瑟兰迪尔用指尖敲着杯子，发出细小的“叮叮”的声音。

　　“我的天你饶了我吧，甘道夫都有白头发了！”埃尔隆德不禁想为好友天马行空的想象力点赞，“林迪尔不行，他和哈尔迪尔谈恋爱了，我要是找他一起去哈尔迪尔不会放过我的。”

　　“哈尔迪尔？他是不是盖拉德丽尔校长收的最后一个博士生？这是什么时候的事？我怎么不知道？”瑟兰迪尔惊讶极了，一连说了四个问句——当然这是因为他的信息滞后了，而不是因为林迪尔和哈尔迪尔都是男人。

　　埃尔隆德简直不知道说什么好了：“你能不能在不做课题的时候偶尔也去学校里面转转？你都几天没出门了？你这样是不是有点太宅了？！就是前两天的事，哈尔迪尔抱着一捧玫瑰花，把林迪尔给堵在教室门口了。你也知道林迪尔的课，女生特别多，看到哈尔迪尔去表白那尖叫声大得上下好几层楼都能听见。我们还以为着火了呢，全都跑过去看，结果正好就看见哈尔迪尔单膝跪地正在表白，两个人就这么成了。”

　　“啧啧，还真是年轻气盛。不过要是我的话，可能也没法拒绝。”瑟兰迪尔耸了耸肩，“要不我把加里安或者陶瑞尔借给你？我想想……加里安现在没有项目在做，陶瑞尔的论文我可以给她延期一周……”

　　“哦不不不，瑟兰迪尔你不能胡来。”埃尔隆德摆摆手，发自内心地感到忧愁，瑟兰迪尔有时候真的很任性。“我无论如何都不会带着加里安出席任何一个晚宴的，我可不想在晚宴结束之后再送一个喝光了所有的酒醉得不省人事的酒鬼回教师宿舍，那跟我家的方向根本不顺路。陶瑞尔也不行，我之前以为你在办公室，去找你的时候正好碰见陶瑞尔，她说她也收到了邀请，托我问你能不能把她的论文给延期一下。”想了想，埃尔隆德又补充了一句，“而且我说了需要的是一名男伴。”

　　“她怎么不自己过来问？”瑟兰迪尔浓密的眉毛又皱在一起了，“再说谁给她发的邀请函？她研究生还没毕业呢，和你们交流什么学术？”

　　埃尔隆德摊开手，也是无奈地说道：“她说她给你发过邮件了，但是你一直没回复她，你的电话也打不通。”埃尔隆德说着给了瑟兰迪尔一个“不然我为什么去办公室找你”的眼神。

　　瑟兰迪尔进书房去找手机，被压在几本厚厚的专业书下面的手机果然早就没电了。客厅里埃尔隆德还在絮絮叨叨地说着：“……她不参加白天的交流会。我看到她的请柬了，只有晚宴的部分……”书房离客厅有点距离，埃尔隆德的声音听起来有点模糊。瑟兰迪尔给手机充上电回到客厅的时候，就听见埃尔隆德在说：“……你不能总这样莫名其妙地扮演失踪人口了，再这样下去哪天你真的失踪了我们都不知道及时报警。说不定没人和你约会就是因为你根本没有社交……”

　　“于是我们现在要先解决我的社交问题？”瑟兰迪尔有些尖锐地打断埃尔隆德的话，“我现在就给陶瑞尔回邮件，论文延期的事想都别想。”

　　“当我没说。”埃尔隆德识趣地闭上了嘴，做了个举手投降的动作，在心里为可怜的陶瑞尔默哀。

　　瑟兰迪尔有些烦躁地一口气把杯底的多维宁喝干，把玩着空酒杯问道：“那你干嘛一定要我陪你去？你怎么不找农学部的比尔博？”

　　“比尔博已经有心上人了，我可不敢在这种时候招惹他，万一破坏了人家的姻缘，我可担当不起。”埃尔隆德给了瑟兰迪尔一个常常挂在脸上的、有些温和又带着一切尽在掌控的笑容。

　　只是这个笑容在瑟兰迪尔眼中有些刺眼。

　　“所以你就来破坏我的？”瑟兰迪尔将空酒杯丢在料理台上，发出清脆的“当啷”一声。

　　埃尔隆德对瑟兰迪尔已经熟悉到只凭语气就能判断他的喜怒哀乐，所以现在他知道瑟兰迪尔有些生气了。这股怒气虽然来得有点让人摸不着头脑，但是埃尔隆德的第一反应还是赶紧去顺毛。他起身走到瑟兰迪尔身边，说道：“我很抱歉，我保证这是最后一次了。”埃尔隆德只比瑟兰迪尔矮一点点，可能是因为瑟兰迪尔总是带着一种咄咄逼人的气势，让埃尔隆德觉得自己每次看他的时候总是要带着点仰视。

　　最后一次了吗？瑟兰迪尔有些不相信地看着埃尔隆德，对方正一脸诚恳地保证这绝对是最后一次。

　　瑟兰迪尔修长的手指紧紧抓着料理台的边缘，用力到指尖发白，掌心也被尖锐的棱角硌出一道深深的印记。片刻之后，瑟兰迪尔无声地松开手，点点头，有些冷淡地说：“好吧，希望你能记住你说的话。”

　　“太好了，我明天早上来接你。”埃尔隆德松了一口气，不管怎么说答应了就好。只是瑟兰迪尔刚才的表情看起来太奇怪了，如果非要用语言来描述的话，就是“明明惊讶到一定程度却拼命装着毫不在乎”的样子。

　　“明天早上？”瑟兰迪尔有些吃惊，低头把邀请函翻来覆去地看了几遍。“这次交流会的主办方是刚铎大学？他们才建校几年啊，之前不是一直是个学院吗？和洛汗学院并校了之后才升级成独立院校的吧……上面竟然批准了！我真想知道教育部那些老家伙的脑袋里都想的是什么！还有晚宴，我可听说刚铎穷得连项目研究经费都拿不出来。”

　　埃尔隆德将邀请函背面最后一行小字指给瑟兰迪尔看，并且解释道：“你这么说未免太不客观了，你不能因为莱戈拉斯去了刚铎之后没再回来就迁怒人家。刚铎的新校长阿拉贡可是北部学区最年轻的教授，也是整个中土最年轻的校长，没有他刚铎可没有今天。”

　　“莱戈拉斯是我最好的学生，我打算让他一直跟着我的！谁知道他看上刚铎什么了！”瑟兰迪尔十分不满地白了埃尔隆德一眼，看到了那行细小的字之后更惊讶地瞪着埃尔隆德说，“从什么时候开始史矛革集团开始赞助刚铎了？你要是再敢说这是我的社交问题，我就把你轰出去。”

　　“不，刚拿到邀请函的时候我也很惊讶。”埃尔隆德拿着请柬轻笑，“我还特意找甘道夫打听了一下怎么回事……”

　　“我就知道，整个中土教育圈的小道消息就没有他不知道的。”瑟兰迪尔插了一句嘴。

　　“……因为孤山研究院河谷分院的那个负责人巴德。他不知道为什么和史矛革集团财务部的人闹得很不愉快，听说还把人家给打了，然后史矛革集团就从河谷分院撤资，转而赞助刚铎了。”

　　“巴德？是不是长得挺瘦、黑色头发、家里还有三个孩子要养活但是没老婆的那个？”瑟兰迪尔饶有兴趣地问，丝毫不记得刚才就是自己在吐槽甘道夫的八卦。

　　好在埃尔隆德凭借着多年的情谊知道自己绝对不能说出任何一句吐槽瑟兰迪尔的话，因此乖乖答道：“就是他。他确实有些脾气，听说有时候连索林的面子都不给。行了，明早八点，我准时过来接你，从这开车去刚铎要一个半小时呢。”

　　“好啊。”瑟兰迪尔打了一个呵欠，拍拍埃尔隆德的肩膀，“走之前帮我把晚饭做了吧，我都饿了。”

　　埃尔隆德没有拒绝。

　　事实上对于瑟兰迪尔的种种要求，无论合理的还是不合理的，埃尔隆德都没有拒绝过。瑟兰迪尔把这称之为“牺牲色相应得的补偿”和“某个无耻之徒应当付出的代价”。

　　但是真的是这样吗？

　　恐怕只有埃尔隆德自己知道什么叫做心甘情愿和甘之如饴。他喜欢瑟兰迪尔不是一天两天了，但他们一直都只是朋友。或许这在外人眼中看起来很奇怪，两个明明都喜欢同性的家伙，交往地如此亲密，却不是一对恋人。

　　曾经有那么一次，埃尔隆德想和瑟兰迪尔表白，但是推开瑟兰迪尔家门的时候，瑟兰迪尔正拿着一封录取通知书正面看看反面看看。看见埃尔隆德走进来，瑟兰迪尔瞪着漂亮的蓝眼睛，抿着嘴给了埃尔隆德一个得意的笑：“我要出国啦。”埃尔隆德笑得比瑟兰迪尔还开心，把想好的话统统咽回到肚子里。

　　唯一的一次表白无疾而终，埃尔隆德发自内心地给了瑟兰迪尔一个拥抱，将他送上飞机。瑟兰迪尔在登机口轻轻捶了下埃尔隆德的肩膀，说：“等我回来。”之后的故事就略显平淡无奇，学业有成的瑟兰迪尔归国后稳坐默克伍德学院特聘教授的宝座，最后更是被聘为默克伍德学院的院长。

　　大家都说瑟兰迪尔执意回国是对母校爱得深沉，真正的原因只有埃尔隆德知道，有一次瑟兰迪尔喝多了不小心自己给说了出来。埃尔隆德忘不了，他将醉得昏昏沉沉的瑟兰迪尔送到家，把打着酒嗝傻笑的男人扔在床上，拿了解酒药和毛巾回来之后，终究没忍住问那个问题：“瑟兰迪尔，为什么要回来？在国外你的机会更多……”

　　瑟兰迪尔努力睁大迷蒙的双眼，费力地认清眼前的人，傻笑着说道：“因为……嘿嘿，因为我答应过你……嗯，答应过……等我回来！回来！”猛然拔高的声音加上胡乱挥舞的手臂，差点让埃尔隆德端不稳手中的杯子。

　　好不容易将解酒药喂下去，看着在被子里裹成一条毛毛虫的瑟兰迪尔，埃尔隆德小心翼翼地问道：“你是为了我才回来的吗？”然后听到瑟兰迪尔含混不清的回答：“是啊，我……最好……朋友……”

　　埃尔隆德听懂了瑟兰迪尔的醉话，他说他们是最好的朋友。既然瑟兰迪尔这么想，那就继续做朋友吧……埃尔隆德心中空落落却又沉甸甸的，在瑟兰迪尔家的沙发上窝了半夜。

　　埃尔隆德从回忆里醒过神来，煎锅里的小牛排正在滋滋作响。他仔细地涂上厚厚一层酱料，将黑胡椒磨碎洒在上面，然后将煎锅的火关掉，再把汤锅的火开得稍微大一点，顺便搅了搅里面上下翻滚的食材，然后把生菜甘蓝红椒黄瓜胡萝卜该切条的切条，该切丁的切丁。隐隐约约传来哗啦啦的流水声，埃尔隆德知道瑟兰迪尔这个轻微洁癖的家伙又去洗澡了。他将牛排和煎蛋土司装盘，盛上一碗浓汤，再在拌好的蔬菜沙拉里点缀上圣女果和甜玉米粒。

　　“我把晚饭给你放在餐桌上了，你听到了吗？”埃尔隆德大声说道。

　　水声小了一点，瑟兰迪尔说了句什么，埃尔隆德没有听清，不得不走到浴室门口又问了一遍。

　　“我说我知道了。”瑟兰迪尔将浴室门打开一个小缝，这样一来声音就清晰了很多。“明天早上给我带一管牙膏过来，我的用完了。”

　　浴室里潮乎乎的水蒸气混合着沐浴露的香味，一丝丝地从门缝中透出来，撩拨埃尔隆德的嗅觉。

　　“咳咳，那我走了，你今晚早点睡，手机别关机。”

　　“知道了，真啰嗦。”瑟兰迪尔“砰”的一声将浴室门关上。

　　埃尔隆德在屋里来回巡视了一圈，把自己的东西收拾好，走到酒柜前面的时候想了想，还是把酒柜给锁上了，然后把钥匙装进自己的口袋里。

　　在开车开到一半的时候，埃尔隆德毫不意外地接到了瑟兰迪尔的电话。

　　瑟兰迪尔的声音通过无线电波从听筒转换出来，显得杀气腾腾：“埃尔隆德！把我家酒柜的钥匙给我送回来！现在！马上！立刻！”

　　“不行。”埃尔隆德轻快地说道，“我已经到家了。”其实他还在路上。

　　“你混蛋！谁允许你这么做的！那是我家的酒柜！”

　　“你明天要早起，今晚不能喝酒，不然明天起来脸会肿，就像上次我们在新闻里看的那个奥克斯体育学院的阿佐格一样。”埃尔隆德把电话夹在耳朵和肩膀之间，向左拐了个弯。

　　以埃尔隆德对瑟兰迪尔的了解，知道这句话百分之百起作用了。瑟兰迪尔开始转移话题：“……那你为什么只给我煎了一块牛排？我吃不饱。”

　　“我知道，所以我还给你拌蔬菜沙拉。”

　　“我不吃红椒！我也不吃胡萝卜！我也不吃圣女果！”

　　“没有放很多。”

　　“嘟嘟嘟……”瑟兰迪尔挂了电话，拿叉子狠命地戳眼前的沙拉，好像在戳埃尔隆德的脸。

　　讨厌的蔬菜沙拉！讨厌的埃尔隆德！瑟兰迪尔嚼着生菜，浑身都笼罩在“我很不高兴”的气场里。

　　最终他还是把一碗蔬菜沙拉都给吃完了。

　　把油腻腻黏糊糊的餐具放进洗碗机，瑟兰迪尔清晰地感觉到，一股怅然若失的情绪从心底开始蔓延到全身。

　　明天……就是最后一次了……以后他再也不能作为埃尔隆德的“男朋友”，与之并肩而立……

　　瑟兰迪尔狠狠捶了一下料理台光滑的台面，他从来没有像现在这样，这么痛恨自己的骄傲。这份骄傲与生俱来，他的容貌、他的学识都在无形中成为骄傲的资本，转变为锐利的眼神、刻薄的话语和咄咄逼人的气势。

　　也正是这份骄傲，成为他和埃尔隆德之间无法逾越的沟壑，他不可能、也永远不会开口去问“埃尔隆德你爱我吗”这样的话，尽管他可以为了埃尔隆德回国并坚持竞聘了惠灵顿联合大学的教授。而埃尔隆德……他和埃尔隆德相识这么久，可以发誓这个温文尔雅的男人从来没有表露过半分逾距的情感。是的，尽管埃尔隆德纵容他的坏脾气，无微不至地照顾他，还会收拾他的烂摊子，可是他看得出在相处的时候埃尔隆德从来都是小心翼翼地掌握着尺度。

　　瑟兰迪尔想埃尔隆德只是把自己当作朋友而已。

　　最好的朋友。无话不谈的朋友。同样不喜欢女人的朋友。

　　或许这样也好——在没有酒精帮助入睡的夜晚，瑟兰迪尔躺在床上这样想着——结束一段无果的暗恋，让自己获得解脱，然后收拾行李离开这个地方，出国或者别的城市都无所谓，反正除了这里，去哪儿都一样……

　　瑟兰迪尔胡乱地规划着自己的将来，不知不觉睡着了。

　　第二天早晨七点五十五分，埃尔隆德敲响了瑟兰迪尔家的门。

　　将买好的牙膏塞进半睡半醒的瑟兰迪尔手里，再把一脸迷糊的金发男人推进卫生间，埃尔隆德用干燥的手指摸了摸裤子口袋里的丝绒布面，心情十分愉悦。他打开瑟兰迪尔的衣柜，替瑟兰迪尔选了一套锡银色的西装、一条暗金红色的领带和一对树叶形状的袖扣。

　　瑟兰迪尔洗漱完毕，出来看到那对袖扣时挑了挑眉，用眼神表达了“怎么这么正式？”

　　埃尔隆德立即说道：“盖拉德丽尔校长说了，我们是代表惠灵顿联大去的，一定要表现出惠灵顿联大的良好形象。”

　　瑟兰迪尔撇撇嘴，拿起熨烫得没有一丝褶皱的白衬衣，扭头对埃尔隆德说道：“去做早饭。”

　　埃尔隆德识趣地退出了卧室：“来不及了，车上吃。我给你做了三明治，你吃培根的还是火腿的？”

　　“当然是培根的。”

　　迅速消灭掉两个培根三明治的瑟兰迪尔被安全带绑在副驾驶位上，头一点一点地昏昏欲睡。埃尔隆德见他实在是辛苦，好心替他放平了座位。果然瑟兰迪尔满意地嘟哝了句什么，开始舒舒服服地补眠。

　　埃尔隆德很难专心开车，因为他总是不时地低头，去看瑟兰迪尔睡着的样子。

　　其实根本不必这样，瑟兰迪尔的睡颜已经牢牢地印在了他的心里。那张精致到毫无瑕疵的脸上会卸下所有的表情，如婴儿般毫无防备；眉间那道悬针纹在他二十几岁的时候还没有，是经常皱眉头留下的印记，现在即使眉头舒展开来也会有一道浅浅的细纹；鼻梁高而挺，睫毛浓密得像两把小扇子……

　　埃尔隆德被裤子口袋里的东西硌了一下，强迫自己把注意力放回到前方的路面上。

　　瑟兰迪尔一路睡到刚铎大学，下车时还有点睡眼朦胧。停车场昏暗的光线让他只看见眼前晃过亮闪闪的金发，然后被紧紧拥抱了一下。

　　“老师，我没想到您能来！真是太意外了！”

　　瑟兰迪尔回过神来之后也紧紧地抱了一下怀中同样顶着一头金发的青年：“好久不见了，莱戈拉斯。”

　　莱戈拉斯放开瑟兰迪尔，脸上带着惊喜的表情：“说真的，老师，我真的没想到。阿拉贡还说您不会来，这下他可输惨了！哈哈！”

　　推开车门的埃尔隆德刚好听到了这一句。看着瑟兰迪尔依旧一脸和煦的样子，埃尔隆德默默摇了摇头。也就是莱戈拉斯能有这个待遇了，换做别人敢拿这位去打赌？分分钟和你翻脸的节奏……

　　莱戈拉斯也看到了埃尔隆德，随即走上前来握手：“您好，非常感谢您能来参加这次的交流会，埃尔隆德教授。我来带路吧，停车场有好多出口，我带你们走最方便的那个。”在瑟兰迪尔看不到的角度，莱戈拉斯给了埃尔隆德一个“我什么都懂”的眼神。

　　埃尔隆德笑得无奈，微微摇了摇头。几年没见，莱戈拉斯还是这么个活泼好动的性子，都是瑟兰迪尔给宠的，想当年莱戈拉斯可是默克伍德学院的小霸王……说起来也有好多年没见到阿拉贡了，他给阿拉贡指导过几篇论文，也算得上是半个老师了……

　　持续了整整一上午的交流会在瑟兰迪尔的眼中冗长而无趣，他一直昏昏欲睡，坐在最后一排把手机玩到没电。只有在埃尔隆德上台去发表观点的时候，他才打起精神。埃尔隆德在讲台上神采飞扬的样子，是瑟兰迪尔最喜欢的。

　　下午的揭牌仪式，瑟兰迪尔找准机会溜走了，还趁机拐走了莱戈拉斯。坐在学校的小咖啡馆里，莱戈拉斯对着笑眯眯的瑟兰迪尔只感觉一阵阵后背发凉，任凭桌上手机震动得已经引起了整个咖啡馆的人的注意，他也硬是不敢接阿拉贡的电话。

　　看看手机差不多充好电，瑟兰迪尔开机没到半分钟，就被瞬间涌进来的短信震得手发麻。发信人大部分是埃尔隆德，全都是问他在哪里，是不是和莱戈拉斯在一起，揭牌仪式结束了等等。中间有一条是陶瑞尔发来的，只有一堆乱七八糟的符号，被瑟兰迪尔无视了。莱戈拉斯偷偷瞄了一眼，也没敢告诉瑟兰迪尔那堆符号是“愤怒”、“掀桌”和“泪流成河”的意思。

　　瑟兰迪尔给埃尔隆德回拨过去，向莱戈拉斯做了个“我先走了”的口型。莱戈拉斯也只好收拾东西，去找瑟兰迪尔口中“因为找不到莱戈拉斯而上蹿下跳”的阿拉贡。

　　平心而论瑟兰迪尔不喜欢交际，也不喜欢参加晚宴。更多的时候他愿意在家看看电影喝喝红酒，兴致起来了就去给学生的论文挑错。这么多年下来，无论是陶瑞尔、加里安还是费伦，都被他这个癖好给折磨得苦不堪言。以至于他们说起唯一能让瑟兰迪尔教授满意的大师兄莱戈拉斯的时候，语气里都带着掩饰不住的敬仰之情。所有人都以为这是瑟兰迪尔的怪癖，埃尔隆德却知道，这只是瑟兰迪尔的“社交恐惧症”发作的表现。没有人比瑟兰迪尔更讨厌这些应酬，瑟兰迪尔甚至对社交讨厌到“除了去学校上课其他时间尽量不出门”的地步。

　　即便如此，瑟兰迪尔依然没有拒绝自己的要求。无论是这一次，还是以前的许多次。

　　埃尔隆德端着酒杯，完全没有听身边的人在说些什么。他的思绪被拉回几周前和甘道夫的一次谈话。

　　……

　　那时他刚刚接到请柬，为晚宴的舞伴而发愁，甘道夫狡黠地眨眨眼睛，问他为什么不去邀请瑟兰迪尔。埃尔隆德呛了一下，条件反射般慌乱地解释：“不不不！甘道夫，我们不是……你误会了，我们只是普通朋友而已。呃，好朋友，但是……”

　　甘道夫摆摆手，阻止了他继续说下去：“埃尔隆德，我没说你们是什么关系，我只是给你一点小小的建议罢了。”

　　埃尔隆德松了一口气，靠在椅背上嘟哝着：“其实一开始我是想找他来着……”

　　甘道夫看看手机，一边整理教案一边说道：“埃尔隆德，你说瑟兰迪尔的性格里，最引人注目的是什么？”

　　埃尔隆德茫然地抬起头，他被甘道夫问得有些摸不着头脑。

　　“是骄傲，埃尔隆德。你比我更清楚瑟兰迪尔是个什么样的人。那么，用你聪明的脑袋好好想一想，为什么瑟兰迪尔会一次又一次假扮你的男朋友，陪你参加一个又一个的聚会晚宴？别告诉我你不知道他的社交恐惧症。”甘道夫夹着教案走到办公室门口，回头又补充了一句，“我不知道你们两个究竟是怎么回事，但是很明显，你已经浪费掉很多机会了。”

　　……

　　而眼下，瑟兰迪尔正被不认识的男人和女人团团围住。精致的样貌和优雅的举止使他在一群人到中年的教授里显得格外引人注意，俨然一个小小的焦点。但是瑟兰迪尔并不是游戏花丛的老手，面对不知道该如何回答的问题时他只能礼貌地微笑，面对别人递过来的酒杯也不会巧妙地加以拒绝，只是这样反而使更多的人趋之若鹜。

　　埃尔隆德就站在距离瑟兰迪尔不远的地方，他看到瑟兰迪尔的脸已经泛红，眼睛也因为酒精的作用而水亮起来。当那个穿着大Ｖ领的女人再次挂在瑟兰迪尔的手臂上的时候，埃尔隆德终于忍不住走上前去，礼貌地微笑着对那个女人说道：“非常抱歉，这位女士，我需要和瑟兰迪尔院长单独谈谈。”

　　Ｖ领女人恋恋不舍地和瑟兰迪尔握手告别，等瑟兰迪尔收回手的时候，手心里多出一张名片。

　　“很受欢迎嘛！”埃尔隆德觉得自己也一定是喝多了，才会未经思考地说出这么一句话。

　　瑟兰迪尔一愣，随手将名片收进口袋：“什么事？盖拉德丽尔校长打电话过来了？”

　　埃尔隆德抿了一口酒，不咸不淡地说：“没有。不忍心看你被这群人给生吞活剥了而已。”

　　“是你要我陪你来的。”瑟兰迪尔微微皱起眉反驳，“我在想这样会不会改善一些我的社交状况。”

　　“没想到你还乐在其中，看来是我自作多情了。”

　　话一说出来埃尔隆德就后悔了，他有些懊恼地用手比划了一下，却不知道该再说些什么补救。

　　“埃尔隆德你今天很奇怪。”瑟兰迪尔很意外地看着他，沉默了一会儿才说：“我出去透透气，似乎喝得有点多。”

　　“等一下！”埃尔隆德想拉住瑟兰迪尔的手臂，但是被瑟兰迪尔一个侧身给避开了。这么一拉一闪，两个人略大的动作幅度吸引了周围人的注意。瑟兰迪尔趁着埃尔隆德略显尴尬地放开手的工夫转身就走，埃尔隆德犹豫了一下还是追了上去。

　　甘道夫眯着眼睛笑，端了杯酒过来打圆场：“希优顿教授，你好啊，上次我说的那个课题，你还感兴趣吗……”

　　瑟兰迪尔有些心慌意乱地往外走，他当然知道埃尔隆德跟在他后面，可是他不想再听埃尔隆德说什么了。刚才埃尔隆德的失态让他有些窃喜，隐隐地更有些期待，但更多的是不知所措。他不确定是自己喝得太多了误解了埃尔隆德，还是其他的什么。

　　宴会厅的门口，一个矮个子的男生冒冒失失地撞在了瑟兰迪尔的身上。瑟兰迪尔听到一个熟悉的声音“奇力！你……”，一抬头看见了陶瑞尔仿佛看见“人形大蜘蛛”般惊悚的表情。就在这个空当，埃尔隆德追了上来。

　　矮个子的男生赶紧给瑟兰迪尔道歉：“很抱歉撞到了您……瑟、瑟兰迪尔教授？！”

　　“哦，没关系。”瑟兰迪尔虽然这么说，可是陶瑞尔发誓她导师的眼神绝对一点都不和蔼。

　　于是这四个人就这么堵在人来人往的大门口，面面相觑。瑟兰迪尔看看陶瑞尔，又看看奇力拉着她不松开的手，眼神就像刀片似的嗖嗖地往陶瑞尔脸上飞；陶瑞尔的手被拉着也不敢大动作挣开，顶着瑟兰迪尔的眼刀哆嗦着嘴唇一脸惊恐，不停地把求助的目光投向埃尔隆德；埃尔隆德一开始光顾着看瑟兰迪尔了，根本没注意到旁边还有两个人，反应过来之后也只能用眼神跟陶瑞尔表示“你导师正在气头上，我也没办法。”

　　唯独奇力，完全没被这三个人诡异的脸色给影响到，对着瑟兰迪尔笑得露出满口洁白整齐的牙齿：“您也来参加晚宴？桃子没告诉我呀……啊！”话音未落被陶瑞尔掐了一把，奇力有些委屈地看看陶瑞尔：“干嘛掐我啊？”

　　瑟兰迪尔看了看盘着头发化着妆高挑漂亮怎么看怎么顺眼的陶瑞尔，再低头看了看比穿了高跟鞋的陶瑞尔要矮半个头怎么看怎么不顺眼的奇力，心里一股火直往上窜。他狠狠瞪了一眼做鹌鹑状的陶瑞尔，转过头对着奇力一脸迷惑：“抱歉，你是……”

　　陶瑞尔欲哭无泪，只能硬着头皮用颤抖的嗓音给瑟兰迪尔介绍：“这是我的男朋友，奇力……”瑟兰迪尔用鼓励的目光“慈爱”地看着陶瑞尔，陶瑞尔战战兢兢接着说：“他在孤、孤山研究院……念博士……”

　　脑袋里似乎缺根弦的奇力冲着瑟兰迪尔友好地伸出手：“我的导师是索林教授。上次我还和我大舅一起去了默克伍德学院，啊我是说索林教授……啊！”奇力又被陶瑞尔掐了一把，疼得直抽气，不明白自己哪儿又说错了。

　　瑟兰迪尔感觉一阵阵的偏头痛，没想到眼前的矮个子奇力是索林的外甥。看看身边的埃尔隆德，瑟兰迪尔低声说道：“看见没，我就说他们家长不高是遗传。”

　　埃尔隆德察言观色，趁机过来劝道：“这么多人，你吓唬吓唬就得了吧，给孩子留点面子。等回去就让陶瑞尔交论文还不行么？我替你看着她，不让她找莱戈拉斯帮忙。”

　　瑟兰迪尔“哼”了一声，看着奇力一脸委屈地不敢回嘴，对陶瑞尔把自己的小男朋友管得服服帖帖这一点还算是满意，心里的火气撒出去一半，勉强同意点了点头。

　　“奇力！奇力！你大舅找你呢！”

　　矮墩墩的奇力赶紧答应了一声：“大舅妈，我在这儿呢！”说完还踮起脚来挥了挥手臂，无奈在瑟兰迪尔的眼中，这和不踮脚也没什么区别。

　　瑟兰迪尔和埃尔隆德对视一眼：听声音是个男的啊，怎么是大舅妈？索林什么时候找的男朋友，没听甘道夫说起过啊……等等！这声音听起来怎么这么熟悉……

　　人群里挤出来一个端着满满一盘子烤肉炸鸡培根卷的身影，冲过来就对着奇力压低着声音吼：“管谁叫大舅妈！谁是你大舅妈！再叫我大舅妈我让你大舅抽你！”说完还挥挥拳头，做出个吓唬的动作。

　　“比尔博？”

　　“比尔博！”

　　两声重叠的惊呼在身后响起，比尔博吓了一跳，手一松差点端不稳盘子。还好奇力反应快，把盘子给托住了。回过头去看清说话的人，比尔博也是又惊又喜：“埃尔隆德？瑟兰迪尔！你们怎么也来了？”

　　瑟兰迪尔看看比奇力还矮的比尔博，终究没能忍住风凉话：“哟，你们还真是‘不是一家人，不进一家门’啊。”

　　比尔博教授是个老实人，自然说不过瑟兰迪尔，半天才憋出来一句话：“这是造谣！谁和索林是一家人！你们听谁说的！”

　　瑟兰迪尔指了指奇力，一脸无辜：“他。他刚才叫你大舅妈。”

　　埃尔隆德无奈地看着瑟兰迪尔得意洋洋地像翘着尾巴的猫，赶紧给陶瑞尔使了个眼色。陶瑞尔心领神会，趁着瑟兰迪尔和比尔博说话的时候拉着奇力悄悄地溜走了。埃尔隆德赶紧去制止用语言打击老实人的瑟兰迪尔，搂着他的肩膀把人带到门外去：“你不是说要出来透透气……”

　　“你还别说，刚铎大学有了史矛革集团的赞助，这校园里面的硬件设施还真挺上档次的，绿化率都快赶上惠灵顿联大了……你看这个小音乐喷泉……”瑟兰迪尔吹着晚风在礼堂外面散步，埃尔隆德就一直陪着他。

　　“瑟兰……”最终，埃尔隆德还是犹犹豫豫地开了口。

　　“嗯？”瑟兰迪尔伸手去接喷泉的水，歪着头给了埃尔隆德一个“有话快说”的眼神。

　　“刚才，我，那个什么，我不是故意的，那些话你别往心里去。”埃尔隆德说完，忐忑地等着瑟兰迪尔的反应。

　　瑟兰迪尔有些愣神，似乎对埃尔隆德的话感到很意外，然后忍不住笑了笑，坐在小喷泉旁边的长椅上，伸直了两条腿靠在椅背上，整个人都散发出一种慵懒而闲适的气质。

　　埃尔隆德看着他，不忍心移开自己的视线。

　　瑟兰迪尔拍拍身边，示意埃尔隆德过来一起坐。

　　坐下能有好一会儿，埃尔隆德才听到瑟兰迪尔说：“其实我也没和你生气。”

　　埃尔隆德转过头去，瑟兰迪尔的半张脸都浸在阴影里，另外半张脸映着昏暗的路灯，看上去终于有了一些柔软的弧度。

　　瑟兰迪尔的声音透着伤感：“我从来都没和你生过气……现在这样，挺好的。桃子也找到男朋友了，我之前一直担心她性格太彪悍了嫁不出去，从奇力的眼神里我看得出来，奇力是真心喜欢她；莱戈拉斯为什么留在刚铎其实我也知道，阿拉贡也算让我放心，这孩子自己选的，说什么我也会支持他……埃尔隆德，我一共就带了这么两个宝贝学生，一转眼全没了……”

　　埃尔隆德不太适应这样的瑟兰迪尔。一直以来，瑟兰迪尔说话办事的风格都是强势的，他几乎可以肯定，瑟兰迪尔从来没这么脆弱的和他说过话，一时间竟然找不出来安慰的话，只能坐在一边干巴巴地听着。

　　瑟兰迪尔感觉有点晕，估计是酒劲儿上来了，揉了揉太阳穴接着说道：“比尔博都找到另一半了，什么时候你也找一个，啊？”

　　埃尔隆德有些胸闷，半天才说道：“不知道。”

　　瑟兰迪尔轻轻笑了笑，胳膊搭在埃尔隆德肩上，和埃尔隆德头靠着头，说：“算了，等到了那天，你可别忘了告诉我。”

　　埃尔隆德胸闷得更厉害了，明明瑟兰迪尔靠着的是他的肩膀，怎么就像压在胸口上一样让人呼吸不畅？

　　两个人谁也没有再说话，就这么静静地坐着。终于，瑟兰迪尔深吸了一口气，站起身来掸掸衣服：“行了，回去吧。明天你要是没课，就来送送我吧。”

　　埃尔隆德没听明白：“送你？你要去哪？什么时候回来？”

　　瑟兰迪尔语气轻松：“我明天就要辞职了。去哪儿还没想好，走了就不回来了。”

　　埃尔隆德想了半分钟才明白过来瑟兰迪尔在说什么：“什么时候的事？！这么大的事你怎么都不和我商量！你怎么能说走就走呢！”

　　瑟兰迪尔有些奇怪地看着埃尔隆德：“我辞职，为什么要和你商量？我家就我一个人，我想走就走，还要经过谁的同意？”

　　这句话无异于火上浇油，埃尔隆德觉得自己被瑟兰迪尔气得脑门上的血管突突地跳：“瑟兰迪尔你听不懂话吗？！那我怎么办！你走了我怎么办？！”

　　瑟兰迪尔浑身一颤，埃尔隆德从来就没和他说过重话，看来这回是真的生气了。瑟兰迪尔转过头去，没有再说话，眼神里有点希冀，也有点难过。埃尔隆德揉揉眼睛，还是看不清那是一种怎样的神情。

　　“埃尔隆德，别说这种话了。你还嫌别人误会得不够吗？”

　　埃尔隆德气得七窍生烟，一把抓住瑟兰迪尔的双肩恨不得狠狠摇晃几下：“什么误会！我就问你，你走了我怎么办？！你就把我一个人留在这？！你凭什么这么对我？！”

　　“够了！埃尔隆德！”瑟兰迪尔猛地挥开埃尔隆德的手，后退两步，浑身颤抖，“我告诉你凭什么！就凭我爱你爱了二十年！”

　　埃尔隆德如遭雷击，愣在原地。

　　瑟兰迪尔摇摇头，眼里有泪摇摇欲坠。这句话说出的那一刻起，他就知道一切都结束了。

　　埃尔隆德费了半天劲，才把舌头给找了回来：“瑟兰，你听我说……”

　　“砰！”“砰！”“砰砰！”“噼里啪啦！”一连串的烟花在天上炸开，流光溢彩，美不胜收。

　　埃尔隆德被震得耳朵嗡嗡直响，来不及细想就把瑟兰迪尔的脑袋按在自己的怀里，两只手还替他把耳朵捂住。瑟兰迪尔还没反应过来，眼前就是一片黑，鼻尖萦绕的全都是埃尔隆德的气息。犹豫了一下，瑟兰迪尔还是悄悄把手环在了埃尔隆德的腰上。

　　就抱一下，瑟兰迪尔跟自己说，就抱这么一下，等烟花放完了就放手。

　　好容易这一波烟火过去，埃尔隆德也顾不得什么彬彬有礼的儒雅形象了，扯着嗓子就喊：“甘道夫你这时候放什么烟花！五六十岁的人了能不能消停消停，没看见我这表白呢！全被你搅和了！”

　　甘道夫哈哈一笑：“没事，我放我的烟花，你表你的白，不耽误，不耽误。”

　　瑟兰迪尔赶紧从埃尔隆德怀里挣出来，微微红着脸看了一圈周围，甘道夫莱戈拉斯阿拉贡陶瑞尔奇力比尔博索林……该在的都在，基本一个都没落下。

　　埃尔隆德看着瑟兰迪尔刚才还泛红的脸瞬间苍白，就知道不好。果然瑟兰迪尔转身就想走，埃尔隆德冲上去抓住瑟兰迪尔的手，顺势单膝跪地。

　　“瑟兰迪尔。听我说完。

　　我爱你，比任何人都爱你，甚至胜过我的生命。

　　我曾经有过一次机会向你说出这些话，但是我的胆怯让我眼睁睁地看你走上飞机。

　　等你回来，我却不敢再向你说起。

　　你说我们是最好的朋友，于是我愿意作为你最好的朋友，一直陪伴在你身边。

　　我以为我永远都没有机会了。

　　可是，我不能放任你再次离开我。那将使我抱憾终生。

　　如果我早一点能猜到你的心意，如果我不这么愚蠢和犹豫，我们就不会浪费这么多的时光。

　　我知道世界上没有那么多的如果。

　　所以我愿意将我的余生作为补偿，陪伴你慢慢变老，你愿意接受吗？”

　　路灯太昏暗，周围影影绰绰，喷泉水声潺潺，像是个美好的梦境。

　　埃尔隆德就这么跪在草地上，双眸亮若晨星，闪烁着最动人的光芒。

　　瑟兰迪尔紧紧咬着唇，眼眶通红。

　　埃尔隆德从口袋里掏出那个摩挲了无数遍的黑丝绒小盒，打开来里面是一枚星光白宝石戒指。埃尔隆德手捧戒指，虔诚地问道：“瑟兰迪尔，我爱你，请你做我的男朋友好吗？”

　　蕴藏了一整个浩瀚宇宙的蓝色眼眸中星光璀璨，分不清是不是倒映着漫天星河。

　　仿佛过了一个世纪那么久，埃尔隆德听见瑟兰迪尔轻声说道：“好。”

　　周围爆发出一阵欢呼，功成身退的甘道夫站在人堆里笑眯眯地抽着烟，和周围的人不知道在说些什么。莱戈拉斯高兴得不得了，拉着阿拉贡放了好几个大烟花，引得更多的人都来围观。陶瑞尔抹着眼泪想冲上去给自己的导师一个拥抱，可明显现在不是个好时机，只能把满腔的爱意都给了奇力，一个热吻让小个子的嘴角都咧到耳根。索林撇了撇嘴角，趁着没人注意去抓比尔博的手，比尔博东瞧瞧西望望，也任由索林牵着他了。

　　无论多么热闹，都不能打扰埃尔隆德和瑟兰迪尔的深情对望。周围所有的人事物在这一刻全部化为黑白默片，他们的眼中唯有深爱多年的彼此，眉目如画，一往情深。

　　湛蓝和深灰的眼眸中都映出星光白宝石晶莹流转的光芒，埃尔隆德将戒指套在瑟兰迪尔的手指上，吻住他的唇。

　　真好，我终于告诉你，我爱你。

　　


End file.
